


I'll be your calvary

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(813): You did things that should be illegal to a Twinkie and asked strangers to drive you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your calvary

Roy finds him in the food court an hour after the phone call he took in the back office, sitting at a table with some dude who looks like he fucking lives at the gym. Tim's perched on top of the table with one foot resting on the guy's chair between his thighs and the guy's just staring at Tim as he licks the cream out of a twinkie like it's the most pornographic thing he's ever seen. 

Roy doesn't _blame_ him, Tim shouldn't be even allowed near phallic shaped food, especially ones with _cream_ in them, but --

"So," he overhears Tim say when he gets nearer. "I get off in like, twenty. You should take me home."

The guy touches Tim's calf, strokes his ankle. "All right," he says, laughing. "Wanna tell me your name first?"

And that's Roy's cue.

"Hey," he says, walking up to the table, totally ignoring the gym rat. "I've been looking for you."

"I was here," Tim shrugs, looks back at the guy and licks the cream filling off of his mouth. "Talking to..." He pauses for a minute. "My friend."

"Right," Roy says. "Let's go."

He grabs Tim's arm and Tim yanks it back and the glare he shoots him makes Roy a little sick. 

"Hey," gym guy says. "We were talking, man. Why don't you --"

Roy kicks the chair right out from the under the guy, puts him on his ass. The chair is loud when it hits the floor of the food court and everybody around them starts staring. 

“The _fuck_ , Roy?” Tim says and shoves him. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Yeah, no,” Roy says, grabbing Tim by the elbow. He makes it only just out of the food court before Tim worms out of his grip, shoves him again, hard. 

“What the matter with you?”

“What the matter with _me_?” Roy asks, laughing a little hysterically. 

“Yes,” Tim says and his face slips into something Roy doesn’t recognize, his eyes going cold. “I know you like me, but this jealousy shit’s gotta quit.”

Roy freezes up. “You know what,” he says. “Have fun with _your friend._ ”

He turns around and walks back to the store without looking back. 

Tim’s shift isn’t actually over until eight and Roy keeps checking the door looking for him, expecting him to walk in, but he never does. 

“Hey, where’d Tim go?” Steph asks about an hour later, used to Tim disappearing every now and then, but usually not for this long and not without Roy. 

Roy slams the register shut, looks back at the door. “He got sick.”

 

: : :

 

Roy wakes up to the sound of Tim falling in his window, giggling, completely shitfaced.

He strips his clothes off, stumbling over his own pants, and crawls in Roy’s bed. 

“Hey,” he says, pushing his face into Roy’s shoulder and Roy ignores him. He smells like a goddamn strip club. “Roooy, don’t be maaaad.”

Tim slips his hand onto Roy’s stomach and Roy grabs his wrist, pushes it off of him. “Go to sleep.”

“Fuck you,” Tim says as coherently as he can and gets out of the bed, grabs his clothes and stumbles out of Roy’s room. 

Roy gets up a few minutes later when he never hears the door open or close, finds that Tim made it as far as the couch before he passed out. Roy sighs and gets the blanket out of the chair and throws it over him, goes back to sleep.

 

: : :

 

When he wakes up in the morning he rolls over and Tim’s laying there, just looking at him. Of course he wouldn’t have a fucking hangover. 

“Are you still mad?”

Roy sighs, rolls onto his back and scrubs at his face. 

Tim reaches out and brushes his thumb over the ink on Roy’s wrist and Roy snaps, grabs his wrist and pins his arm above his head.

“Yeah, I’m mad you fucking asshole,” he says and kisses Tim hard on the mouth, clacks their teeth together. 

“Roy --”

“I don’t care who you fuck,” Roy says, his voice shaking with anger and something else.“I care about _you._ ”

“I know,” Tim says quietly. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

Roy snorts. “Yeah, you did.” Fuck, he figures Tim was probably even at least half right. 

“I didn’t,” Tim says. “I was. I was just --” He looks down at the star on Roy’s chest. “It was my mom that called the store.”

“Fuck,” Roy says and lets Tim’s wrist go. “Shit, why didn’t you tell me?”

Tim shrugs. “Didn’t want to,” he says. “I didn’t want to think about it. I just wanted to --”

“Fuck the first guy you saw?” Roy asks and Tim winces a little. 

Roy leans forward and touches their foreheads together. Tim still smells like a bar and who knows what else and Roy’s pulse quickens, realizes he has no idea what the hell Tim got up to last night, remembers how he just walked away from him, left him there with that fucking _stranger._

“I’m sorry,” he breathes out and Tim laughs. 

“You’re sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Roy says and Tim lifts one of his shoulders in a shrug.

“I deserved it.”

Roy feels sick again but he doesn’t press it, doesn’t ask Tim what he went out and did, what he thought he _deserved_ , just dips his head and kisses him, slow and sweet. But its Tim and it’s him and it turns heated as soon as Tim gets his tongue in his mouth, as soon as Tim’s little hands are on him.

“Can I,” Roy breathes into his neck and when he pulls back Tim’s giving him a funny look, but he nods anyway and Roy slides his boxers off, kisses the ink on his thighs and swallows him down. 

Tim bucks up into his mouth and gets his hands in Roy’s hair, waits until Roy really starts bobbing up and down on him before he says, “Roy,” all breathless and panting. “Fuck me.”

Roy fucks him slow and deep, the kind of way they’ve never fucked before. He hovers over Tim the whole time, swallowing moans from his mouth and whispering against his jaw how good he feels, then leans back onto his knees and hikes Tim up into his lap and fucks up into him until Tim throws his head back, crying out Roy’s name when he comes and Roy buries his face in Tim’s shoulder and does the same. 

 

: : :

 

“No,” Jason says over the phone. “No, no, fuck no. I am _not_ covering for you fucks again.”

“But Jay,” Tim says, fakes a cough. “We’re _sick._ ”

“Yeah,” Roy says, curled up behind him so close Jason can hear him too, gives a cough of his own. Tim has to muffle a giggle into his pillow. “There’s a thing going around.”

“Maybe,” Jason says. “If you could keep your fucking tongues out of each other’s mouths for two seconds you wouldn’t both be sick at the same time and I wouldn’t be losing my damn MIND.”

Roy opens his mouth to say something but then Tim’s hand wraps around his dick all that comes out is a little choking sound. 

“Uh sorry, Jay,” he says. “Real sick. Gotta go.”

“You’re terrible,” he tells Tim as Tim starts sliding down the bed. 

“Yep,” Tim says, looks up at him from between Roy’s legs. “But you love me.”

Roy knows he probably should, but he doesn’t argue.


End file.
